


"Bless you"

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Series: Kageyama Tobio Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, :D, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Karasuno, Kitagawa Daiichi, Komori is wing man, M/M, Nationals, Season 4 Spoilers, Sneezing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its 6 things plus 1, he sneezes a lot, inspired by the amout of times i sneeze in a day, like me :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: "You do freak me out." Tobio says in all honesty, "But, you're a great reference too-"Then Tobio sneezes, once, twice and a third time. The gym goes silent, because who would have such a cute sneeze?Tobio sniffles, then mutters out a small apology. Broccoli Number 2 turns to Tobio, "Bless you-"Miya walks over again, then smirks, "They say one sneeze someone is praising you, two sneezes someone is talking shit about you, but three..." he leans in closer, "...someone is in love with ya" Miya laughs, walking away. Tobio does not blush.or,6 times Tobio's sneeze makes him hate things and 1 time it deepens his love (don't question it)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kageyama Tobio Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	"Bless you"

5 times Tobio's sneezing makes him hate things and the 1 time it deepens his love.

1\. Trains

Trains. God, Tobio hates buses. Especially since he has to wake up early in the morning just to get to school. See, Tobio has this thing where if he woke up and the temperature of the room is low, he'd suddenly go into a sneezing fit. There's a name for it, Tobio's sure, it had to word motor or something, but he can't be bothered to remember.

Now he is in the train, trying desperately to _not_ sneeze out loud and embarrass himself. He could just feel it flaring, the tingling before a sneeze. Tobio looks around, the bus is full of mostly full of older people, most on their way to work. Fortunately, it isn't rush hour, and Tobio doesn't have to literally push himself into the cabin.

Or maybe it is unfortunate, because god the train he's in is so silent, he's scared to even shift his body in the event that his clothes make noise, so a sneeze is a definite no. But _fuck,_ his nose is so itchy that maybe just one sneeze would stop but-

 _No,_ Tobio would not give into the temptation of a sneeze-

_Achoo!_

Tobio opens his eyes, and multiple eyes are on him. Tobio avoids their eyes, looking to the side, only to make eye contact with the old lady beside him. "Bless you", she says, a soft smile on her face. Tobio politely nods his head, looking downward for the rest of the trip. The train stops, people come in, people go out, and finally, Tobio makes it to his stop. Maybe next time he'll choose a school where he doesn't have to ride a train. Like Shiratorizawa, where they have dorms.

God, Tobio hates trains

2\. Winter

Tobio shivers, the cold air bothering him more than expected. Tobio doesn’t like winter, the cold air is unbearable, and winter meant less time playing volleyball and more time indoors, which Tobio could honestly say is the worst. Sure, that means more time with Kazuyo-san and Miwa nee-san, but it’s not like they’re going anywhere, Tobio can spend time with them whenever he wants. 

Tobio is brought back to reality when he feels the ground shift slightly, and he quickly shoots his hands up, searching for anything to keep him up. There’s a pole there, thankfully, and Tobio manages to not slip down. Another reason he hates the winter, slippery walks. Tobio sighs, there’s nothing he could do about it. 

The gates of Kitagawa Daiichi appear in the distance, and Tobio can feel adrenaline start to pump him up. Just a small distance later and he can play volleyball with his friends and senpais. Maybe he can ask Oikawa-san to teach him his serve, it was so beautiful the last time Tobio saw it. Tobio starts to walk faster, still making sure he doesn’t slip any more. He reaches the club room safely, thankfully, and he quickly changes his shirt and shoes. The gym is loud with life, contrary to the school which is silent. _It’s only natural,_ Tobio thinks, _school doesn’t start in an hour._

Tobio smiles as the faint smell of air salon pas and sweat hits his nose, when- _god, Tobio didn’t know it worked the other way around too._ The cool of the winter breeze shifts into the warm air of the gym, and Tobio feels it coming. His nose starts its usual tingle, and Tobio vaguely thinks if he can run to the toilet to blow his nose, but the sneezes attack him immediately, rendering his plan useless. 

One, two, three and many more later, now remains the remnants of a sneeze attack, the vague tingle in his nose and of course, the snot. The gym is silent, no doubt all of them looking at Tobio. Maybe Tobio should just run for it, but his legs can’t function properly under the gazes directed at him. 

The gym stays silent, which Tobio had mixed feelings about, but Oikawa breaks it with his signature whine. “Tobio-chan! How indecent of you!” Oikawa whines again, and Tobio could feel the snot go down his face, earning another whine from the older setter. Iwaizumi comes up though, tissue in hand, wiping Tobio's snot as if he's a small kid. Maybe to the wing spiker he is though, since Iwaizumi pats his head, says a small "Bless you", and tells him to start warming up and walks away. Tobio follows him with his eyes, seeing said ace throw the tissue into a trash can, putting some hand-sanitizer in his hands and going back to Oikawa, who continued his never ending whining and complaints.

Tobio practices like normal, no one mentions it, because why would they? It's cold outside, and people get sick. Only, Tobio isn't sick, it's just a reaction he has.

Tobio hates winter.

3\. Worry

Tobio grunts, annoyed by the insistent shaking. He could hear someone yelling, but god it's annoying. Slowly Tobio’s eyes open, revealing a -overly- bright orange mop of hair. “What?” Tobio asks, hissing from the light assaulting his eyes. His voice is gruff, a sign of his recent slumber. “Wake up! Or you’ll miss breakfast!” _God,_ Tobio thinks, _Boke’s voice is way too loud._ And he says that, earning an offended gasp from the other. Slowly, Tobio sits, up when- 

There it is, his impending doom. He can feel it again, the slight tingle in his nose, the barely noticeable itch. _Not again,_ Tobio knows it’s useless, he’d never been able to hold it all in, the nature of it is multiple sneezes in a row. 

Achoo! _One._ Achoo! _Two._ Achoo! _Three._

It keeps on going, Tobio feels terrible. His nose feels stuffy, he could feel his snot slowly go down, just waiting to escape the confines known as Tobio’s nose. 

Tobio instantly rises up, rushing to the showers to get rid of his hideous snot, vaguely hearing a "BLESS YOU!!!" from a certain red-head in the distance. It’s fine though, he makes it in time. His shirt is still clean -except for the slightly prominent drool, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is that his shirt is snot-free.

* * *

Tobio takes a shower, flinching slightly at how cold the water is but eventually relaxes into his. His nose flares slightly every once in a while, but doesn’t become a sneeze. _Thank god._

Tobio enters the gym, watching the many teams stretch and do warm-ups. He walks toward his own team, searching for a certain red-head. As much as he hates to, he feels the need to apologize to Hinata. It was rude of him to suddenly run away like that, and as much as he’s rude on a daily basis, being perceived as rude when he didn’t mean it to be is something he wants to avoid. 

Before he could get near to the short middle blocker, Sugawara-san comes up, a soft smile on his face. Tobio has always liked Sugawara, he’s a kind upperclassman, always open to teaching Tobio new things ~~unlike a certain captain of the plants.~~ Tobio nods as a greeting, expecting Sugawara to return the same, only for him to pull Tobio aside, a worried look on his face. “Kageyama”, he starts, making Tobio nervous. _What is this about? Am I getting benched?_ Tobio instead just tilts his head, a sign that he's listening. “Are you ok? Feeling sick or light-headed?” _What?_ Because, what? Tobio is feeling fine, sure, a little tired, but that’s natural, he stayed up to practice the day before with Hinata. “I’m feeling fine, Sugawara-san” Tobio says confidently, not wanting the silver-haired setter to worry “What brought this on?” 

Sugawara smiles, relief painting his expression. “Hinata said you were sneezing a lot this morning”, the older setter says, and _of course it was that dumbass, who else could it have been?_ “If you do feel sick just tell us, leave it to your dear upperclassman to take the spotlight this time”, he continues, and Tobio knows it’s different from what Oikawa would mean. Tobio knows, and he gives Sugawara a soft smile. “I know. And I’m fine Sugawara-san. It’s nothing, just happens when it’s cold out."

Sugawara-san nods, and lets Tobio go, another reminder to take care of himself. Tobio thanks him, and walks away, deciding that maybe that Boke doesn’t deserve an apology.

It makes him feel weird though, people actually caring about him. He doesn't want to feel that again.

Maybe Tobio hates how he makes his teammates worry.

4\. Oikawa (+ Tsukishima)

Tobio can't sleep. The team is on their way to the Sendai City Gym for the Spring Preliminaries, and he can't wait to try out the new quick in an actual match. It isn't that early, since Karasuno doesn't have to go through the first round of matches.

Tobio shifts slightly, feeling Hinata kick his leg. _That dumbass,_ Tobio whispers to himself, _such a dumbass._ Tobio looks outside the window, seeing the trees pass by. The bus goes into a soft stop, parking in front of the gymnasium. Tobio shakes Hinata up, like how Hinata shakes Tobio usually, and instantly the red-head jumps up, as if he wasn't asleep just second ago. Sometimes Tobio wonders if Hinata is human, but he supposes it's not his place to say, since, as Tsukishima always says, they're both "volleyball idiots".

Hinata bounces off the bus, leaving Tobio behind without regard ~~because why would anyone wait for him~~. Tobio wants to yell out something akin to _Wait for me dumbass!_ but doesn't, instead he gets out of the bus as normal, shifting the bag on his shoulder to make it more comfortable.

The warm air of the outside hits Tobio's face, contradicting the cool air-conditioned air of the bus. The setter takes a deep breath, when he hears a commotion nearby. Tobio looks to the side and sees Seijoh in their full glory, a bus behind them. No doubt they also just arrived.

Kindaichi sees Tobio, from the way his eyes widen, and the tall middle blocker opens his mouth, probably to mock Tobio, but a noise beats him to it. A noise from Tobio himself and god- _WHY CAN'T HE CONTROL HIS SNEEZING--_

The sneezing doesn't stop for a minute, and _why does this always happen during the most inconvenient times_ because Tobio could see -though a bit blurry from the tears that also follow his sneeze episodes- that everyone _everyone_ is staring at him. Eventually they stop, and Tobio is left looking downward, not wanting to see the expressions of any of Seijoh's members nor his own teammates, who _have never seen his sneezing problem other than Hinata._

A singular laugh rises up though, and from the one person Tobio would rather _not_ be here. Oikawa's laugh steadily gets louder, and not far his mocks and names follow. Even Tsukishima smirked, letting out a mocking _"Bless you, Your Majesty. Looks like you might've gotten the plague"_

"I see you're still sneezing like you're trying to infect everyone!" Oikawa says out loud, Tobio ignores him, opting to take the tissue -which he now keeps on him 24/7- and wipes his nose, walking away from the group and walking straight into the gymnasium so he doesn't have to see _that stupid face belonging to one Oikawa._

Tobio looks around and- _wait, where is he?_ Tobio mumbles incoherently, tracing his steps back. He is officially lost and it's all because he wanted to get away from Oikawa's teasing.

Tobio _really_ hates Oikawa (and subsequently Tsukishima).

5\. Superstitions

Tobio can feel his heart thump, he's excited. In just a few minutes he gets to meet so many amazing volleyball players, and even set to them! He doesn't know who he'll meet though, other than Miya Atsumu, the number one setter and Sakusa Kiyoomi, the number one ace, he doesn't really know anyone else who's going to be there. He steps closer to the building when he sees one of them. Sakusa Kiyoomi, in the flesh. Tobio bows, introduces himself. Sakusa says a short "I know who you are. Ushijima told me about you", before walking away, ignoring Tobio. It's fine, he's used to it, so he follows the ace into the building, not trusting himself to find the entrance by himself and risk getting lost like he did after exiting the train station.

The building is huge, and the first thing Tobio does is look around. He sees another person with the same jacket as Sakusa, and Tobio recognizes him as Komori Motoya, the number one libero. There's -as Tobio knew prior to seeing him- Miya Atsumu. He also sees a white-haired boy, and he doesn't recognize him from anywhere. Tobio scowls, because _how does he not know someone that's good enough to get invited to the All Japan Youth Training Camp??_

Or maybe the small boy sneaked in, like Hinata did to the Shiratorizawa Camp (if he understood what Tsukishima was ranting about in the group chat). The white-haired boy is small, maybe he's also desperate, like Hinata.

The coaches ask them to line up, and introduce themselves. Tobio guesses that the short boy _is supposed to be there,_ as the coaches didn't get alarmed at his introduction. Tobio doesn't pay attention to their names, he has never been good at remembering them, and after his own introduction, blocks out the rest of the world, focusing on the fact that he'd be playing with _top ranked people in Japan_ soon.

* * *

Dinner comes along, and Tobio is sitting with his food, happily eating. It's odd, when another player comes up to him and asks to sit with him, but Tobio agrees nonetheless. He knows the player, he met him during the Tokyo training camps. Though, Tobio can't remember his name, so he resorts to calling him Broccoli Number 2 in his head.

Broccoli Number 2 talks about one of the players, the short one. Tobio shrugs it off, he'll see if the white-haired boy is up to the hype.

Sakusa approaches him suddenly, Komori trailing behind him with a smirk on his face. Sakusa asks Tobio about his match with Shiratorizawa, asks if Ushijima was off of his game. Tobio answers honestly, not understanding why it would irritate someone. Sakusa scowls -or at least that's what Tobio interprets it as behind that mask- and Tobio asks the ace if he's holding back. Komori laughs, saying that Sakusa thinks his knee has a problem, and that he has a stomach problems because he has butterflies in his stomach. Tobio doesn't understand, but having insects in your stomach be fatal, so cautious is understandable. Tobio also tells him that he's normal, and Komori laughs again. Sakusa seems offended, and walks away, claiming to want to go shower.

Broccoli Number 2 looks nervous, exclaiming how 'brave' Tobio is for saying that to the Number 1 ace's face. Tobio shrugs, continues to eat his food. Sakusa Kiyoomi seems normal _now._

* * *

Miya Atsumu is annoying.

He goes up to Tobio, says he's a "Goody Two Shoes" and Tobio gets offended -though he doesn't really understand what Miya means. 

The white-haired boy, now identified as Hoshiumi, comes up after Miya, questioning Tobio about his 'reaction' to said boy's jump. He yells a lot, about how Tobio should be scared and shocked at his ability. How it should freak him out.

"You do freak me out." Tobio says in all honesty, "But, you're a great reference too-"

Then Tobio sneezes, once, twice and a third time. The gym goes silent, because who would have such a _cute sneeze?_

Tobio sniffles, then mutters out a small apology. Broccoli Number 2 turns to Tobio, "Bless you-"

Miya walks over again, then smirks, "They say one sneeze someone is praising you, two sneezes someone is talking shit about you, but three..." he leans in closer, "...someone is in love with ya" Miya laughs, walking away. Tobio _does not_ blush.

Tobio hates superstition.

6\. Hinata

The Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium is... _so much more than what Tobio expected._ The whole time Tobio can feel his excitement bubble up inside him. The crowds are loud, yet Tobio can hear his teammates clearly. It's mesmerizing.

They almost lose the first match, but Tobio manages to 're-calibrate' his settings. The next match is against Inarizaki, which has Miya Atsumu, and his _twin_ Miya Osamu. They were... interesting, copying Tobio and Hinata's freak quick _on a whim_ and actually succeeds. They win against the foxes though, for Nekoma, for the Battle at The Garbage Dump. 

* * *

Tobio sighs, feeling the cool night air on his face. Hinata is behind him, Tsukishima on a bike. He takes a turn, hearing Hinata yell something, but he doesn't hear it clearly, bumping into something.

"Watch it- Oh, Kageyama-kun." Tobio looks up, seeing Sakusa. His mask on as usual, a hand held out for Tobio.

"Hello, Sakusa-san. Sorry I wasn't looking." Tobio goes to grab the ace's hand, but hesitates. "Is it fine for me to touch you?" Sakusa seems surprised, or at least from what Tobio can tell with the mask on. "It's fine. Motoya (and the fandom, yes, this is a call out :D) likes to over exaggerate it. I have hand sanitizer." Tobio stared at Sakusa a bit, grabbing his hand to stand up.

"Thank you Sakusa-san, and sorry for bumping into you." Tobio says, bowing slightly, to which Sakusa nods. "I should get going, I don't think that dumbass knows-"

_Achoo!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fuck._

"I-I'm so sorry Sakusa-san- oh shit! Let me wipe your face omg- I'm so sorry Sakusa-san!!!" Tobio frantically reaches into his pockets, getting his tissue out. He wipes Sakusa's face, cringing at himself, seeing his saliva on the ace's face. _Ah, he's gonna die young. And right before the match with Nekoma._ Tobio bows again, lower this time, apologizing profusely. 

Sakusa stayed quiet, before sighing. He takes out his own wet wipes, probably anti-bacterial, wiping his face. Sakusa grunts, and Tobio feels his body become rigid, staying in the bowing position.

"You're cute."

"Huh?" Tobio springs up, a confused look on his face. "I said bless you-"

"BAKAYAMAAAA!!" Hinata appears, screeching like a baby bird. _God, his voice is so loud._ "Shut up Boke! My ears hurt." It doesn't, but for some reason Tobio feels annoyed that Hinata came barging on their conversation. Tobio sighs, gives another apology and walks away.

Hinata rapidly asks him questions, not waiting till they're far enough from Sakusa, so he probably hears them. Tobio shuts him up again, complaining that his voice is _way_ too loud, and that he's so nosy.

Gosh, Tobio hates Hinata('s loud voice, because he could never really hate the boy)

+1

"Ha-haaachoo! Achoo- A-acho!" Tobio grunts, regretting practicing volleyball outside when it was raining. God, he should've listened to him. "You should've listened to me." Kiyoomi says, walking in with a tray, a bowl and a glass on top.

Tobio pouts, but stays quiet. Kiyoomi comes closer, putting the tray down on the bedside table before placing his hand onto Tobio's forehead. "It cooled down, you'll be better soon." Kiyoomi says, ruffling Tobio's already ruffled hair. "And play volleyball?" Tobio asks, following Kiyoomi's arm with his eyes. Kiyoomi takes a spoon of the -presumably- soup from the bowl, telling Tobio to sit up and bringing the spoon to Tobio's mouth. Tobio takes it, he wants to play volleyball, so he needs to get better. 

The soup tastes bitter, though it's probably from his sickness. Sakusa feeds him more, slowly but steady, until the bowl is empty. He then brings the glass of water, Tobio sipping some from the straw because that's easier to drink when sitting at an angle.

Kiyoomi smiles, "Get some rest ok?" Tobio pouts again, making puppy dog eyes to Kiyoomi. "Please stay-a-achoo!" Tobio watches as Kiyoomi flinches backward, before sigh fondly. "Love you" he says, wiping Tobio's nose. Tobio blushes, looking away, "You're supposed to say 'bless you'." Tobio says, slightly muffled from the tissue. "But I love you, can't I say that too?" Tobio get more red, thankfully not from being sick, and Kiyoomi chuckles again.

"I love- haachooo!"

Kiyoomi chuckles louder, wiping the new snot. "Bless you."

God, he loves his boyfriend too.


End file.
